Burlesque Birthday
by sydney563
Summary: Bo is a flower delivery girl, sent to make a last minute unexpected delivery in a burlesque outfit. What she finds behind the door changes her life. Just read it, its unmitigated sap and fluff. NO ANGST AT ALL IN THIS ONE, shocking. i know.


Clutching the scrap of paper with Bev's scribbled handwriting, I drove around the fancy neighborhood. Sighing harder as I passed BMW's, Mercedes, Range Rovers all parked on the street or up in cobblestone driveways. My beat up '94 Mustang stood out like a sore thumb.

I peered over the steering wheel, slowing down as the house numbers moved closer to the one on the paper. Finally I pulled up in front of a large Tudor style home. I groaned, jiggling my car into park.

This house screamed money, old man money. I looked over the slip again, shaking my head at how in the hell I got conned into delivering this semi-strip-agram for Bev. I folded the paper in my hand, realizing it was the fact I felt bad her usual girl called in sick and this "delivery" was a huge pay off for her and included a massive tip for me. I leaned back in my seat, flashing back to the conversation that led me to this exact moment.

"Bo! I need a huge favor!" Bev ran into the backroom while I was wrapping up the fiftieth edible fruit bouquet of the day. She was flushed face and slightly panicking, nothing out of the ordinary for my boss.

I pulled the blue ribbon riddle with It's a Boy along the length, "Bev, I leave in twenty minutes. I have a shit ton of studying to do tonight and I'm tired." I pushed the fruit bouquet away, "You know I have delivered ten of these stupid baby announcements on top of the forty other flower and balloon deliveries? All shitty tips too."

Bev smiled, "I know, I know. That's why you're my favorite delivery girl...er person." She waved her hand, "Anyways, I have this favor. It's a singing telegram." Bev looked down, telling me that there was something more to this telegram.

I threw my hands up, "Oh no, no. You know I don't sing. Get Dani to do it."

"Actually it was for Lou, but she is down with food poisoning." Bev set the order slip down and slid it slowly to me, "This is a huge favor Bo."

I stepped back. Lou was the resident sexy telegram girl. Strip-o-grams, burlesque-grams, etc. "Oh hell no Bev!"

"Bo, please! They paid in full, twice more than my usual and the tip is, well, ridiculous." She pointed at the slip, "A thousand dollar tip." She raised her eyebrows, hoping that would piqué my interest. Sadly it did. I was a starving graduate student and barely making ends meet working as a flower delivery girl. I swallowed hard, shaking my head. "I don't know."

Bev sighed, "Five minutes. Long enough for you to sing the stupid song." She paused, "It's for a doctor over in the Heights. You might make another tip and I already told them no sleazy touching, etc." She flashed me her big brown puppy dog eyes, "Bo, you're the only other one that will fit in Lou's outfit and well, you got the goods." She waved at my chest hidden under the ill-fitting delivery shirt.

I said nothing, clenching my jaw as my scruples were tested. I needed the money, I had to pay for next semester in a week and had been hustling my ass off at the delivery shop. I glared at Bev, "I want the weekend off, one of those days paid and I come in late tomorrow."

Bev grinned, throwing her arms around me in awkward hug, "Anything! You are saving my life! If you do good, I may get repeat clients out of these doctors."

I groaned, ripping the slip out of Bev's hand as she raced to get Lou's outfit.

* * *

><p>I sucked in a deep breath, pulling the trench coat closer around me. Repeating to myself, "It's only a five minute burlesque dance to a five minute happy birthday song. I can do this." I shoved the car door open and got out of the car. My bright red heels scraping on the asphalt as I walked up the driveway. I looked around the neighborhood; grateful it was dusk and darker than when I left the shop. I certainly did not want the neighbors to call the cops on the suspected hooker in the beat up Mustang.<p>

I climbed on the porch, taking notice of the black Range Rover in the driveway. I took it as a sign that maybe it wouldn't be a creepy old man, but just a creepy young man. I took another steadying breath and rang the doorbell, looking down to see my bright red bustier showing. I quickly pulled the collar up and waited.

I had to ring the doorbell a second time, almost taking that as an out when I heard the hurried footsteps coming to the door.

The door pulled open quickly. I threw on my fake delivery smile, glancing down at the slip to read the name, "Hi, I have a delivery for a Dr. Lewis?" I even threw on a slightly sensual tone that I had heard Lou use a few times. Her so called tip getting voice. I was sure it wasn't just monetary tips she got with that voice.

"Oh, yes. I am Dr. Lewis?" The warm, soft and very feminine voice threw me off.

I shot my head up and came face to face with a very confused blonde in pale blue hospital scrubs. A very beautiful blonde in pale blue hospital scrubs. I found myself swallowing hard when I met her amber colored eyes, "Uh, yea. Uh." I had to look back at the slip in my hand to gather my thoughts. "Yes, Dr. Lewis. I have a gift for you from the Cardiology staff." I looked back up and smiled, trying to recover but was failing as my eyes felt the need to wander over the woman's stunning looks.

Dr. Lewis smiled with a confused look, "Um, okay."

I sighed, pulling open the trench coat to reveal the black and red bustier that pushed my breasts high and full, the black tutu and the matching fish nets that traveled down to meet the red heels I wore. "Happy Birthday Dr. Lewis." I cleared my throat to start singing the song and do the stupid little dance Bev and I threw together.

I opened my mouth to start the first chords when two hands came forward, grabbing my coat and closing it up. I looked up to see a soft, genuine smile on the doctor's face, her very flushed face. "This isn't necessary. I had an idea the surgery boys were going to be a bit pervy for my birthday." She tied up my coat, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I fear this is quite embarrassing for me." She looked in my eyes, "And maybe for you?"

I laughed lightly, nodding my head. Suddenly grateful that I didn't have to shake my ass in front of this woman. For some reason she exuded elegance and class in the few words she spoke to me. Like she deserved a nice dinner and quiet night for her birthday. Not a vinyl covered walking sexpot singing happy birthday. "Yea, kinda. I am filling in at the last minute for the usual girl."

The blonde smiled, laughing with me, "Well, let me grab my wallet. I should at least give you a tip for your time and bravado." She held the door open wider, "You can come in...I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

I stepped inside the house, "My name is Bo. Bo Dennis." I looked around the living room. It was a cozy, warm little house that betrayed its rich pompous exterior. A large fireplace with bookshelves. Photographs on the walls. A large table tucked in the corner by the fireplace and a window held an open laptop with large stacks of files scattered around it.

"My name is Lauren; it's nice to meet you Bo."

I turned to look at the woman, blushing at the way she looked in my eyes and smiled. There was something about her that made me feel goofy, sweaty, and shy. Three things I rarely felt in the presence of anyone. There was a slight pause, "I will be right back, Bo. My wallet is in the kitchen."

I nodded and watched Lauren walked down the hall. Taking notice of the way she moved with grace and ease. The woman was beautiful and I couldn't recall ever meeting an equal to her beauty.

I shook my head, shaking out the silly thoughts of my immediate attraction to this woman. I would be gone in two minutes and never see her again. No purpose in getting myself full of ideas and images of what was under those loose scrubs.

Lauren came back out with her wallet in her hands. She stopped in front of me, pulling out a thin stack of twenties, "Here Bo, for your time."

I hesitated taking the money. I suddenly didn't want her money, I wanted her time. I wanted to spend more time with her. I went to reach for the money when I had an idea. I pushed my hands into the trench coat pocket, "Is it really your birthday today Lauren?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

I nodded, "Please don't take this in a weird way." I paused, fighting my nerves, "Seeing that it is your birthday, and you seem like a woman who deserves more than a hokey semi strip-o-gram." I paused again, getting even more nervous looking in her eyes and catching the small sparkle that made my heart skip, "Can I take you out for a birthday coffee? A cupcake?"

Lauren smiled, looking down at the money in her hand. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry. I just figured since I am out here and your friends paid for you to have this gift, that I would...you know. Never mind." I turned to walk back out of the house, "Don't worry about the tip." I smiled, "Happy Birthday Lauren."

I took two steps towards the door, breathing out a huge embarrassing sigh. Stupid, I am stupid sometimes.

"Bo, I would like that, actually." Lauren's voice stilled my steps.

I turned back to her, a confused look on my face, "You would?"

She nodded, "Yes. I mean it would be ridiculous of me to pass up a birthday cupcake with a gorgeous woman." She smiled wide to cover up the flush rising from her neck.

I smiled, biting my lip. "Um, is it alright if I change? I wouldn't want your neighbors to think that you were out on the town with a lady of the night."

Lauren laughed, "Of course. I should change as well." She motioned behind her, "There's a guest room to the left that you can use. I will be down in about five minutes?"

I waved awkwardly to the curb where my car was parked, "I just need to run to my car." I ran out the front door and to my car.

Digging around in the trunk for my duffel bag, I had second thoughts. What the hell was I doing? I just asked a girl out on the spot. I had no idea who this woman was. It was obvious she was a doctor by her scrubs and her patient file covered desk. Then there was the expensive house, furniture, fancy car. I pulled out the bag, but what if she was a serial killer? Taking me up on my offer so she could tie me up in the basement and do medical experiments on me?

I laughed nervously at my silly ideas, but when I looked at the house. The front door cracked open for me. I had two thoughts. One she could be a serial killer, a gorgeous one. Or two she could be the best spontaneous decision I ever made. My mother always told me that when your heart wants something, it will tell you in the first three seconds of looking in someone's eyes. It only took two with this doctor for me to realize my heart wanted something from this woman. What it was, well we both would find out. Even if I ended up in a plastic covered basement.

I slammed the trunk and ran back to the house. Quickly changing out of the sticky red vinyl bodice and fish nets. Excited to pull on my soft, comfy jeans and the long sleeved grey shirt I had. I jammed the outfit back into the bag and grabbed my leather jacket. I took the opportunity to use the small bathroom in the room to wash away some of the heavy stage makeup and reapply my normal makeup. I even pulled my hair out of the crazy high hair Bev had roped me into.

I smiled in the mirror, feeling a ton more comfortable and a ton more nervous as I heard Lauren come down the stairs.

I stepped out of the room and gasped lightly when I saw the blonde. She was wearing fitted dark blue jeans, a white v-neck with a fitted blue cardigan over it. The clothes fit her perfectly and gave me plenty to look at. The woman was impeccable.

She looked up at me and I saw her grin widen as she tried her best to discreetly check me out. Making me grin and feel a little more confident.

Lauren smiled as she came back towards me, "I was thinking, if you're okay with it. I haven't eaten yet tonight and maybe we can save the cupcakes for later? Have a dinner first?"

I held my grin, "That sounds amazing, I haven't eaten since lunch." I picked up my bag, "By the way, dinner is on me. Since it is your birthday. Where would you like to go?"

Lauren slid into an old brown leather jacket, "There's a little pub a few blocks away. The Purple Gang Hideout." she tugged the edges of her jacket down, "It's a quiet place." She paused, looking as if there was something else she wanted to say.

"Quiet is good. It makes for better conversation." I smiled back, the nerves building. I jingled my keys in my hand.

Lauren picked up her keys, "You want to ride together?"

I kept jingling my keys, the devil and angel on my shoulders at war with each other. She was a stranger said the angel, yea a hot stranger said the devil. I went to open my mouth when Lauren stepped closer, smiling, "Bo, I am not a serial killer, or a creep, nor am I intending to kidnap you. I am just a cardiologist that has had a long day and is eager to have a nice dinner with good company." She motioned to the door, I took a few steps out laughing when I heard, "Plus I don't have enough room in my basement for any more bodies."

I shot my head around, wide eyed at Lauren. Failing to hold back the laughter of her morbid joke. She held up her hands, "I'm kidding, Bo." She held out her wallet and cellphone, "You can look in my wallet and call my mother. Both will tell you that I am just a lonely overworked doctor."

I squinted at her, not able to hold back the smile when I looked in those soft brown eyes. "We can ride together, but I'm driving." I walked over to my Mustang, tossing the bag in the trunk. I looked up to see Lauren standing at the passenger door, looking over the beat up old car before she opened the door and sat down.

Sitting in the driver's seat, I pushed the keys in the ignition, "It's not a fancy car, but it gets me from school and work." I started the car and looked over at Lauren, who was still staring at the car. She smiled, "It's perfect. My Dad had one of these, then I took it over in high school. Mine was a bright electric blue though. I stood out like sore thumb in the school parking lot."

I smiled at her soft voice, reminiscing in my piece of shit car. I pulled the car on to the street and turned down the radio. We drove in silence but every so often in the short drive, I stole looks at the trusting blonde next to me. I could feel her do the same when I was navigating through traffic. There was something about this woman that made me feel more safe than fearful with every minute I spent with her.

The Purple Gang Hideout looked like a dark bar from the outside, but the moment we walked in, it felt like an old Irish pub. Walls filled with pictures, Irish beer signs and the usual decorations that made one feel like they were in the heart of England or Ireland. I let Lauren lead us to the back of the pub to a quiet booth.

She pulled off her jacket as an older woman in an apron walked up. Setting down menus, "Aye, How are ya today Doc?" The woman's accent felt like she was about to drag out her pot of gold and do a jig, it was that Irish.

Lauren grinned, "I am good. Starving, Abby, but good." She waved at me, "Abby, this is my new friend Bo. Bo this is my old friend Abby."

Abby stretched out a thin hand, "Well, hello there Bo." I took her hand and felt the strength in it along with the way the older woman was reading me with a piercing stare from equally piercing green eyes.

"Hello Abby, it's nice to meet you."

Abby smirked and nodded, "Of course it is." She turned to Lauren, "The usual today? Or are you feeling saucy?"

Lauren shrugged, "Surprise me Abby, today is my birthday and I think today is a day for taking chances." She looked right in my eyes as she said it.

I felt myself blush, so much I had to hide behind the thin one page menu.

"What about you Bo? You see something you like or should I also surprise you?"

I couldn't focus on the menu, feeling Lauren's eyes on me and how it made my heart fall into my stomach in that delightful way. "Um, surprise me." I smiled and handed the menu back up to Abby.

"Good choice, lass. I'll bring you two Guinness and I'll have Liam whip up a wee cake for you, Doc."

Lauren rolled her eyes as Abby hustled away. She fidgeted with her napkin, unrolling the silverware, "So Bo. What is it you do aside from showing up at strangers doors in red vinyl outfits?"

I laughed, feeling embarrassed, "I am a flower delivery girl over at Bev's Flowers and Things. I usually only deliver those terrible fruit bouquets, balloons, flowers, not dress up like a burlesque dancer to dance seductively to the least seductive song in the world." I looked up, meeting her amber eyes and staring for a second. God she was beautiful, "Uh, outside of that I am a graduate student over at the university. Working towards my Master's in photography and photograph restoration. I just finished my bachelor's in Sociology and working at the flower shop is helping to pay for graduate school and life in general. The pay isn't great but the tips are pretty good."

I stopped as Abby set down the cold glasses of thick beer. I picked mine up and took a slow but eager sip, excited to have something to fill my hands and ease the nerves that were rushing forth the more this woman looked at me and actually listened. I set the glass down, "How about you Dr. Lewis? What can you tell me about yourself that can disprove me that you are a serial killer?"

Lauren laughed, leaning back in the booth, "I am a doctor. A cardiac surgeon over at the University hospital. I work excessively and my co-workers poke fun of me. They never see me out after work or out in general. I never talk about dating or being with anyone." She wrapped her hands around the pint glass, "That's why you ended up at my front door tonight. They have been razzing me that I need a little spice in my life, a stripper or a sexy birthday gift since I politely declined all invites to go out on the town tonight. Opting for a quiet night doing work." Lauren paused, "But, perhaps it was all meant to be."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Lauren sipped her beer, "I am never spontaneous. Very planned out, organized, cautious. You showed up at my door and after I got over the shock of seeing this incredible woman half clothed at my door and politely rejecting you. Then have you ask me out, I took a chance." Lauren smiled sheepishly at me, "I took a chance because as I watched you start to walk out that door, I suddenly didn't want you to go. Well at least not until I spent more time with you." She blushed, "I'm sorry, I am rarely this forward."

I leaned over the table, "Don't be. I felt the same way when I saw that you weren't a pervy old man and you rejected me to preserve my honor. Prevent me from embarrassing myself with the worst rendition of Happy Birthday any human ever heard." I suddenly reached across the table, laying my hand on hers. There was something about this woman that made me brave and act bolder than I ever had with anyone. I smiled when I felt how warm her hand was and the way it sent sparks through my fingertips. I chuckled at to myself, remembering every single silly romantic movie I had ever seen. The way the two leads felt that spark and knew. "You know, I am kinda glad Lou got food poisoning tonight."

Lauren looked at me strangely, "Why's that? And is Lou a man?"

I shook my head, "No, Lou is a very voluptuous redhead that was supposed to be at your door tonight. But I am glad wasn't." I took in a slow breath, "Because I would have never met you, Doctor and taken this crazy chance on asking you out."

Lauren turned her hand over in mine, letting her fingers fall in mine. She smirked as she looked at me, "A redhead you say? I do like redheads."

I playfully scoffed and went to pull my hand away, when Lauren held on to it tightly, "Bo, I'm kidding. As horrible as it sounds, especially since I am a doctor, I am very glad Lou has food poisoning as well"

A strange but perfect silence fell between us. One that any romantic movie would be jealous of.

I cleared my throat, "So, tell me more about yourself. Do you come here often? Why did you become a doctor? Are you single?"

Lauren grinned, squeezing my hand, "I am single, very much so or I wouldn't be holding hands with you." She continued to tell me the rest of her story. How she decided to be a cardiac surgeon when her grandfather had a heart attack and she saved his life. Lauren told me so much in the span of that evening. Telling me her life story in the most adorable way over shepherd's pie and Guinness. I was entranced by the woman and how at ease she seemed with me, warming up with every minute that passed. I could see how comfortable she was with me in the way she would catch me smiling and paying attention to every word that came out of her mouth.

I was given the same treatment when I told her about why I chose Sociology to become a social worker than decided after one internship in the city, I couldn't stomach the system and decided to go back into my first love of photography and photograph restoration. I told her about my upcoming internship at the city museum restoring photographs. I soon found myself telling her about where I grew up, my prom queen high school years and sorority college days. I soon realized Lauren and I were two completely different people, but it didn't matter. The way she looked at me, made me feel like I was home. A feeling that made me grin like a stupid fool whenever I caught her eyes.

I felt the first stirrings of feeling I had not had since high school and the first time I said I love you to my first boyfriend. A time when the three little words were so exciting, new and pure to say to someone. Then time and life had its way of tainting those words with shitty relationships or unbalanced ones. Love became a foreign idea saved for the rainy days when I bundled up in blankets and watched those silly movies that made me ache for a love like that. Now as I sat across from this stranger who was telling me everything, I felt my heart warm up. My mind ease and all I could think of was how I could swindle spending more time with this woman.

Dinner was eaten and cleared away. Lauren was presented with a small chocolate cake and a shot of Jameson with Abby, Liam and I singing happy birthday in the strained mixed octaves of three very different voices. Lauren giggled happily throughout the impromptu serenade. Closing her eyes when she was told to make a wish, opening them to look directly in my eyes with a smirk when Liam asked what she wished for.

Lauren forced me to share her cake and another Jameson shot. We spent the rest of the evening talking about everything. Music, art, life, the world, books, guilty pleasure television shows. Mine was that silly cartoon about a family owned burger joint, hers was that slow moving ad agency in the sixties show. She shrugged when I called her out on it, "What, maybe I am just jealous of a time where people could smoke and drink in their office in the middle of the day." She gave me a side glare, "This coming from a girl who watches cartoons?"

I giggled, pushing my shot glass away. Feeling the warmth of the whiskey increasing my bravado, "It's made for adults and it's on late night. Plus after studying all day, I like senseless entertainment." I shot her a look, "Smoking and drinking doctor? Doesn't that contradict everything you stand for?"

Lauren smirked, "Like I said, its pure jealousy. Jealous that I am far too sensible at times." She sipped her second shot, glancing at the massive grandfather clock tucked behind the booth, "Abby is about three minutes from kicking us out." She looked around the now empty pub, "I think it's safe to say my birthday is over." Lauren reached for her jacket to pull out her wallet.

I grabbed her hand, "No, I told you. It's on me, birthday girl."

Lauren smiled, still attempting to reach for her wallet, "It's no longer my birthday, Bo."

I shook my head, "Don't be sensible, Lauren. Let a pretty girl buy you dinner tonight." I held on to her hand as I dug out my debit card from my wallet and handed it to Abby as she appeared from nowhere.

"I was about to kick your arses out for the night." Abby winked at us, "Happy Birthday again, Doc. I hope it was good one for ya."

Lauren, looked in my eyes, "The best one yet."

I blushed for the thousandth time, letting go of her hand to stand up and break the awkward moment. I grabbed my leather jacket, "Abby, I'll meet you at the bar to sign that slip." I looked back at Lauren, "Finish your birthday shot, doc, and then we can go."

Lauren squinted at me, "Are you trying to liquor me up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe." I winked at her, heading to the bar to settle up the tab.

Leaning across the bar top, Abby handed me the slip to sign. I scribbled my name as she spoke, "You know that girl has been coming to our shoddy little pub for the last year. Always hiding in the back booth. Eating a quiet dinner in her scrubs pouring over paperwork. It took her three months to actually speak to me more than her order and niceties. I have never seen that girl smile nor laugh as much as she has tonight." She took the signed slip from me, looking in my eyes with bright emerald green ones, "She's never brought a soul with her, until today." Abby grinned, "Like me old mother would say, it appears luck and love are holding the hands of strangers tonight." Abby patted my hand, "I look forward to seeing you around her more Bo." She winked at me and floated away, humming and waving at the smiling Lauren walking towards me.

I sighed looking at the blonde. Luck was right, luck that Lou ate bad fish. Luck that I took pity on Bev for the sake of stacking bills. Love, well, it was too early to jump the gun. Even though my heart and soul was shouting at me. I didn't want to rush it, it seemed far too perfect and spontaneous to be real. I smiled, "You ready birthday girl?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, nodding, "Yes, and it's no longer my birthday, Bo. It's almost one in the morning."

I shrugged, "It's still your birthday on the west coast for another couple hours. So I am justified, birthday girl." I took the lead, holding the door open for Lauren as she hollered goodbyes to Abby and Liam.

Outside the night air was cool and clearing. The sky was clear and bright. The stars sparkling and forming constellations. I smiled, staring up in the sky. I felt Lauren brush against me, "What are you looking at?"

I dropped my head down, taking notice that she was inches away from my face as she was looking at me. I had to swallow hard as a quick desire to kiss her came from nowhere, I smiled to push the desire down but failed when I opened my mouth and the words fell out quietly, "You. I'm looking at you."

Even though it was dark, the stars and low lights of the street light on the far corner giving us just enough light, I could still see her blush. "Bo." She paused, struggling to say something.

I went to apologize, when I felt her hand slide into mine. Her fingers intertwining in mine. Our hands fit together in a way that I knew I would always want to have her hand in mine any chance it was possible. It felt that right.

I whispered, "Come on; let me get you home doctor."

Lauren and I walked hand in hand back to my car. I even opened the door for her. Making us both giggle at the overly gentleman display.

The second I pulled out of the parking lot, I rested my hand on the gear shift like I always did. A few seconds later, Lauren's hand covered mine. Turning it over so she could hold it. I glanced at her, looking out the window with a soft smile on her face. I felt like I was in one of my movies. This was too perfect.

Pulling into her driveway, I broke from her hand and hopped out of the car. Rushing to her side to open the door to continue the gentlemanly display. I smiled as I opened the door, "You are home, birthday girl."

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Bo." She closed the door and hesitated, before asking, "Walk me to my door?"

I grinned, "Wouldn't have it any other way." I held out my elbow for her to take. Lauren wrapped her arm around mine and we both walked slowly towards the house. Evident that neither of us wanted the night to end.

Reaching her front door, I sighed. I had been thinking of a thousand things to do to drag this night out a little longer. None of them seemed feasible, not creepy or overly inappropriate. "So, um." I looked at Lauren as she fished around in her pocket for keys. "I hope you had a good birthday, Lauren." I cringed internally, this was going south fast. South into painfully awkward territory. I was always smooth with my dates, but this woman made me lose all coherent thoughts, when all I could think about was hustling more time with her or kissing her.

Lauren pushed open the front door, turning to face me, "I did." She looked down at her keys, "It was quite possibly the best birthday I have ever had, Bo." She smirked, "Started out unique, but turned into an incredible evening." She looked up at me. The light from the house framing her face in a way that made my heart ache and force me to hold back the sappy sigh that wanted to come out. Instead I blurted, "God you're beautiful." I tried to recover, "Oh crap, um, I should probably go." I went to turn, looking away from Lauren before anything else tumbled out of my mouth.

I was stopped by a warm, slender hand on my arm, followed by one sliding across my cheek. Forcing me to look back up at the woman who was smiling softly. Lauren moved closer to me. We were inches apart. I had to swallow hard to try to swallow down the noises my heart was making as it started to pound. Lauren bent forward, "So are you, Bo."

Her lips brushed mine before they made complete contact. Soft, warm and incredible was the three words that popped in my head in explosive cartoon bubbles in my mind, the moment she kissed me. I sighed and reacted, pushing back into the kiss and placing my hands on her hips in a gentle restraint. There was no way I wanted her to end this kiss before I was ready.

We kissed slowly, politely at first until I accidentally let a soft moan escape when she pulled away for air. Her mouth met mine a little more aggressive, but still gentle. I melted into the kiss as Lauren's tongue caressed my bottom lip. Asking for more. I allowed her to take what she wanted. Kissing this woman was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was electric, sensual, perfect, and intense and it made me feel complete. Like the princess who had found her prince, but better, since it was another princess.

I slid my arms around her, holding her tightly in my arms as we unabashedly made out on her front porch. Finally breaking apart after a few minutes when I felt the first pangs of wanting to touch more of her. All that matter was that I had just experienced the most incredible first kiss of my life and I wanted nothing else to cloud this memory.

I smiled, brushing some blonde hair out of her face, "Wow." I laid my hand against her cheek, loving the way she leaned into my palm. "Does this mean I can get your number?"

Lauren laughed, "I think so." She sighed and stepped out of my arms, digging in her pocket and removing a business card, handing it over to me. "That's my cell phone number, my pager number, my office number, my work and personal email address." She was speaking quickly, nervously.

I held the card up in the light, smirking, "No house number?"

Lauren's eyes grew wide, "I can write it down on the back, I just have to get a pen." She turned to walk in the house. I grabbed her hand, "I'm kidding. I think you've given me plenty of ways to get a hold of you." I smiled stepping closer, "And plenty of reasons to call and email all of them."

Lauren smiled sheepishly, looking down, "Bo, this might be bold and crazy for a first date." She looked up, "But I really like you and I would really like to see you again. Maybe later today for lunch? Dinner?" She stopped, looking back at her boots.

I tugged her hand, pulling her closer to me. "Lunch yes. And I will probably call you the moment I am in the car. Because I like you a lot too, Dr. Lauren Lewis. Enough that I would be stupid not to take you up on a second date."

A silence fell between us. Standing and staring at each other in that way that just made sense when you met someone that swept you truly off your feet like this woman had managed to do in a short few hours. I smiled and stepped forward, kissing her again. Holding her face in my hands, I kept it a little more innocent. I didn't want to push my luck. I broke away just enough that I could feel her breath pass over my lips, whispering, "Happy birthday, Lauren."

I stepped back, fighting the urge to stay and not walk away. But I knew I had too. I started to walk away, still holding her hand until it was just fingertips. I looked over my shoulder at her, taking in the sight of the woman ensconced in the perfect golden light from the house. Making her glow like she fell from heaven. I smiled at my overly hyper romantic thoughts, "Goodnight Lauren."

She squeezed my fingers before letting them go, "Goodnight Bo."

It took all of my will power to keep walking to my car, more to actually get into it and start it. I pulled out of the driveway and slowly drove away. Lauren still standing in her doorway, arms folded and throwing a tiny wave as I disappeared down the street.

At the first stop sign at the end of her street, I dug out my cell phone. Dialed the number on the white business card. Listening to the rings, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel with renewed nervousness.

A tentative hello broke up the rings. I couldn't hide the grin at the sound of her voice, "Hi, is this Dr. Lewis? I am calling to inquire about your experience with tonight's delivery from Bev's Flowers and Things. Was the girl to your satisfaction?"

Lauren laughed, breathing out a short sigh of relief, "She was more than satisfactory, down right perfect."

The grin never left my face until I passed out on the phone in my bed two hours later.

* * *

><p>One Year Later<p>

I stood outside the office door. Pulling the trench coat closer, breathing out the nerves. Once again I was in the red and black vinyl. Bev had another last minute favor come in. Lou was out on another call, delivering a sexy get well message in her nurse outfit when the call came in for a last minute burlesque request, no song this time. Just shake my ass and drop off the horrible cartoon balloons in my hand with congratulations on it.

I tried to fight her with it, even after I was given a weekend with pay off, a fifty cent pay raise and the half assed promise of benefits. There was also the nine hundred dollar tip. I had a date that night and I really didn't want to be late. Bev promised me that the delivery could be made the second I changed and then I was off for the rest of the night. I begrudgingly agreed, damn school tuition. Holding me prisoner.

What made it worse was that it was to be delivered to at the hospital on the administrative floor. I cringed, expecting the worse now. An old man or a collection of male doctors wanting to celebrate god knows what in a perfectly perverse way. I went to knock on the door again, thinking that it was time I found a new job and soon.

The door opened before my hand made contact a second time. The office was a boring doctor's office. Bright fluorescent light with books and papers piled everywhere. I walked in and faced forward, hearing the door close behind me. I didn't want to turn around and look at my customer, grateful that it was only one person and not a crowd.

I held up the balloons, "Where can I put these?" I started to take off the coat. Glancing at the clock. I had to hurry this up. I set the balloons on the desk and yanked off the coat. The vinyl creaking as I moved to turn around, "So what am I here to congratulate?"

"Actually it's my birthday today."

I spun around at the sound of her voice, "I think there was a mix up, I specifically requested that redhead." Lauren grinned at me, her eyes roving over my body in a way that made me shiver and heat up. She walked over to me, looking sexy as hell in her scrubs and white coat. She folded her arms, "Bo is it? I heard you are better than that redhead." Lauren threw me her heated smirk that told me I was in for an interesting night.

I smiled, leaning against the edge of the desk, "Are you flirting with me, Doctor? Because I have this amazing girlfriend who is waiting for me to take her out for her birthday. I think she would be upset that someone was flirting with me. I mean that is if she found out." I reached up and flicked the balloons, "If it's your birthday, what's with the congratulation balloons?"

Lauren's smirk faded into a soft smile, she suddenly appeared nervous. "Well there is a point behind those balloons. I specifically requested them." She moved closer to me. "God, this outfit is distracting...remind me to ask Bev to let you bring it home one night."

I rolled my eyes and swatted Lauren, "This thing has seen and done things I never want to know about. It would be better if we just went out and bought a new one." I tugged her arm, noticing how quite she was, "Hey, you okay birthday girl?"

Lauren blew out a nervous laugh, "I'm perfect." She jammed her hands in her coat pocket, looking up to stare in my eyes. "Bo. Remember how we met, this time last year?"

I nodded, smiling, "Of course. One of the best nights of my life, especially since you didn't turn out to be a serial killer." I pulled her closer, "And it's been the best year of my life, being with you."

Lauren covered my hand on her arm, pulling it free. "I love you, Bo. I know I tell you that a million times a day. But I mean it every time I say it. I took a crazy chance that night you showed up at my door and it was the best thing I could have ever done." She paused, taking a huge breath. She pulled her other hand out of her pocket. Her hand balled up like it was covering something.

I squinted at her, "What's going on here? Are you going to throw money at me while I dance?" I tried to get her to laugh, "I'd rather do it at home where I can do this properly for you as your special birthday present. We can eat the cake I made afterward."

Lauren smiled, holding up her balled hand, "Bo, I love you and it would mean the world to me and make this the best birthday present if." She opened her hand to reveal a simple diamond band in her palm, "If you would do me the honor and marry me."

My face dropped as my eyes settled on the ring. I covered my mouth with my hand as I gasped. I looked up at Lauren, tears filling my eyes, "You are not serious, Lauren." It came out shaky and excited.

Lauren shrugged, "I am. Why else would I conspire with Bev to get you in this outfit and drag you down to the hospital. I want to marry you Bo. I knew the second I covered you up with your trench coat that you had me and I would never look back." Lauren shifted down to one knee, holding her palm up, "Bo Dennis, will you marry me? In all of your red and black vinyl glory?"

I burst out in happy laughter and tears, falling to my knees to wrap my arms around the woman I had fallen for the minute we awkwardly made eye contact that night one year ago. "God yes, a thousand, million times over. Yes I will marry you, Lauren."

Lauren laughed with me, tears in her voice. She lifted me up to stand with her. Kissing me deeply and completely. She whispered in my ear, "Do I still get the dance?"

I grinned, kissing her, "Anything for the birthday girl."

**AN: Ugh. This is pure unmitigated sap, for which i am infamous for. But i am still sick and my mind is in simple mode. The last time i was this sick i wrote the other sapfest Let the wind eavesdrop. Anyways, this is my birthday gift to all of you. A simple fluff story. I will be returning to my other stuff in a few days when i am back to health and normal and not so tired that i can actually think my usual complex ways.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and thinking about Bo in a burly-Q outfit. :)**


End file.
